Text processing applications allow users to author text and read text generated by other entities. When reading text generated by other entities, a user may perform various operations on text rendered by the text processing application. For example, a user may make a text selection of a portion of the text that is presented to a user. A user may use various computer inputs such as a mouse or keyboard to highlight portions of the text for text selection. Selected text may then be used by the user for various applications such as copying the selected text or transferring the selected text as an input to another computer application.